Secret Saturdays: Cat
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Kept hidden in secret from the other Scientist and from the world, Cat has a lot of trouble trying to adjust to the outside. Confuse, lost and on the run, this is far out of her experience. But with an unknown power in her and barely in her control, is what Argost wants and he has her on the run. Will her life go back to being normal again, where she likes to be kept top secret?
1. Chapter 1

Living up in New York City, New York it can do a lot for you. Especially for me, a seventeen year old girl attending a private school. Though I am not like the other teens that are here in the city. They get drunk and have wild parties, which I don't do. For me, I study and get high grades. Never in my life, will I hang out with other teens at all. Ever. Things just mess up right in the very beginning.

The winter months were starting up, and I was walking in three inches of snow, that now rested on the ground and more was falling. Dad texted me yesterday, along with mom. They worry about me here in New York City. A lot, that is.

Dad sign me up for martial art classes when I was younger, so I could at least defend myself. But over the years I have sign myself up so I could defend myself, and I also have license to carry a gun out in public on me.

Bet you are wondering who I am, huh? Well, I'm Cat. Catherine Beeman. Secret daughter of Arthur Beeman and Miranda Grey. Only a small handful of people know of my existence. Francis, Epsilon, my grandparents, teachers and my parents. Only they know that I exist here in this world. Other then that, the other scientist don't know that I am even alive. It's one way to protect me from powerful criminals.

Entering the apartment complex, reaching into my book bag and pulling out my wallet, I step into the elevator and press the seventh floor button. I live in the penthouse of this apartment. Dad and mom usually come here, just to get a break from the Secret Scientist. Usually it's mom who comes here to get away from them all. They drive her insane.

The elevator came to a stop, I walked out of it and headed down the hall. Room 79 was a penthouse here and I love it. Big and spacious, it makes me feel relax and I can literally breath. Pulling my card out of my wallet, I slide it through the scanner and the light turn green, and I open the door.

The penthouse smelled of coffee and tea, so I know who was home. Mom and dad. It had been over a year since I last saw them. And I know, when they come home together, it's family time.

"I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cat Beeman?"

"Yes, why?"

Why do I have a feeling that there might be a fight happening soon?

"Epsilon, relax on her alright. There are only four cards to this apartment and she has one of them. So go easy."

"Very well, Miranda. Sorry to make you defensive, Cat. Do accept my apology." 

"It's fine, Epsilon. You were making sure it was me and no one else. So don't worry about it. So why are you and dad home early, mom?"

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, and drank out of it. Mom look over at Epsilon, and he nodded his head at her.

"They Secret Scientist broke up. . . . . Well more of me and the Saturdays left it."

I almost gag on my water, which cause mom to froze, but I manage to swallow it and cough a small bit.

"When did this happen?"

"A week ago at most, Cat. When did you take a strong interest in the Secret Scientist?"

I stare at mom, and roll my eyes. Soon the thought about dad came to my head.

"Dad! You and mom better not be hating each other!"

I ran up the spiral staircase, towards dads study, where he usually is. Right about now, I probably annoyed mom. Opening his study door, I saw him lying down on the couch, reading of his books. He doesn't know, that I have ready his alien books. Yet.

Quietly slipping off my combat boots, I tip toe into his study and jump on top of him. Dad freaked a small bit, but soon relaxed. He remember that I use to do this to him.

"Dad, you don't hate mom do you?" 

"Cat, what makes you say that?" 

"Mom broke off from the Secret Scientist with the Saturdays. Aren't you-"

"I am a bit mad Cat, but I can't stay mad at her forever. We will come to terms, Cat. And so far we have. There isn't must anger between us, and we both don't want you to be caught between it all. That would devastate you, and devastate us and ruin our top secret family."

"And you don't want that to happen?" 

"No, we don't want that happening at all. That is a bit too much to ask for here."

We both laugh, and dad ruffle my raven-red hair. We enjoy each other a lot, and have fun with each other, along with mom. Sometimes when dad and I are alone, we talk about aliens and that sort. Now that I have the though of aliens on my mind. . . . . . .

"Oh and dad, best to get rid of that book. Everything in that book is all about hoaxes. And I did do my research on it. The links to the websites are on the notepad by your laptop."

I got off of dad quickly, and ran out of the room with a smile on my face and laughing a small bit. I know dad was angry at my, for ruining the book for him. Maybe. And or he will be annoyed with me, and continue on reading the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to the sound of my alarm, I sat up in my bed. Yesterday was a bit of surprise for me, but I know today is a day not to be all grumpy, at home. But I know, that my good mood will be ruin when I step into my school's halls.

Standing up from my rotunda bed, I headed over to my dresser. Flipping on the light switch by my mirror, I stare at myself in the mirror. My hair was a bit of a mess, but I didn't care about it. Opening a drawer, I pulled out some clothes and put them on. Cameo long sleeve shirt, black jeans and a few other things. I quickly change from my sleep wear and got into the clothes.

Grabbing a pair of socks and my long [past knee length] boots, I left my bedroom, still with messy hair. The house was quiet and a bit nippy, but I know dad or mom will be waking up soon. Stretching a small bit, I headed over to the kitchen light switch and flip them on.

My bag still sat on the coffee table, and I pulled a black pony tail band from one of the pockets, and slip it over my wrist as I walked over to the fridge. For a long time, I had supported myself when left alone. I never bought anything that was unhealthy or illegal to me, unlike everyone else. Packing what I needed for lunch, I grab a beagle from the bread box and left a note on the table.

Slipping on my winter coat and putting my bag on my shoulder, I left my apartment. Outside of the apartment, I ran down to the train station so I could be early for my train. Other students were down at the station, and waiting for the train like me. I don't even see how, they can wear dresses, heels, shorts or any of the summer wear clothes in this snowy weather.

Pulling out my phone, I look at the news to see if school was close or not. Waiting for my school name to appear, it soon came on the headline with the words "close for the day." grinning a small bit, I turn around and left the train station.

No school. No preps. Girls complaining about you are gone, for the entire day. I am free from them for the day! And I can do what I love, without having other teenage girls judge me about it. Glad, that I do not live near any of them.

Just about home, something happening. Something very bad happen to me. I wasn't sure what, but I was awake one moment and out the next. I was being kidnapped. Literally.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes open up, and I saw nothing but pitch blackness for a while. Soon, there was a faint light and a lot of people murmuring or whispering. Then someone spoke up. A man.

"What is the meaning of this?" 

Then someone else spoke.

"If you wish to know, Dr. Saturday. I got my hands on one of your members daughter. I am very sure, they would like her back."

"And just who is she?" 

Someone was pulled off my head, and my eyes squinted to the bright light. My eyes finally adjusted, and I saw all of the Secret Scientists faces on many screens. Even my parents.

"This is Catherine Beeman. Though you could keep her hidden in New York City forever, did you? Even with Epsilon's protection? Now lets see you come and find her." 

"You let her go this instant! You have no meaning to do this Argost. She has nothing to do with us Secret Scientist."

"But she does, Dr. Grey. You see, she has something inside her that I want. A small power, that could possibly rule the world. And I know you do not want her hurt, so you will not interfere. Right here, I have a high advantage."

"You? High advantage? You got to be kidding me. How dumb can you really be? I am stronger then what I look."

"What do you mean by that?" 

I felt something slip out from my boot, and I stare at the knife in front of me. I never come unprepared for things that are going to happen. I focus on the knife and it cut the ropes, that bound me to this chair. It clatter to the floor, press my hands on the arms of the chair, and back flipped off of it.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Munya get her."

"Gotta run."

I took off, and right before Munya grabbed me , I jump over his head, and landed on my feet seven feet behind him. Once I landed, I took off running again. Thank god, I was sign up for all of those classes, cause they actually prove to be some help.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept on running, and I didn't stop at all. My life was at risk here, and I did not want to end up dead. All I need to do is run and survive for now, until who ever this person is, no longer wants me for his plans at all. Then somehow reach my parents or anyone, for help.

This is the worst day in my life, and it was starting good until I got kidnapped. Could this day get any worse?

[Secret Scientists Headquarters]

"How come you two never told anyone about this?" 

"You're not the only ones who keep secrets, Doc. Miranda, Epsilon and I have kept this whole thing lock up for years. And it would have stay more top secret and hidden long, if Argost didn't get his hands on Cat."

"Right now Doc, we need to find Cat. She probably is already out of his clutches and is somewhere in the world. She doesn't even know half of what our world holds for her. We need to find her, and keep her away from Argost at this moment. He doesn't even understand what she can really do."

"What can she do, Miranda?"

"A lot more then we can handle. Arthur and I have manage to handle what she can do, but only because Cat has control over her emotions. No one has seen what she can do but only herself, Arthur, Epsilon and I, but now you saw what she could do, and that is only small fraction of what she can do. What she can do, is unbelievable to our eyes. And yet, no one in our families can do what she can do."

"What can she do?!" 

Staring over at Arthur, he let out a deep sigh.

"She has the ability to create things or manipulate things. Miranda and I, we have done research and we know what she is."

"What is she exactly, Arthur?"

"She is classified as a witch. An actual witch born to two normal humans. Things like this don't happen. There has to be someone in the family with the same powers, but there isn't a single drop of witch blood, until Cat came into our lives. We need to find her and fast."


End file.
